The Day Before Tomorrow
by alias.of.me
Summary: [Among the hidden]When Luke is visiting Jen at great risk.What does Jen really think about Luke? A diary form story. Please r&r.Complete
1. November

Disclaimer: I do not own Among the hidden, Margaret Peterson Haddix does.

November 12

This morning was very strange. First I was on the computer talking to AnnaMaria, James and other third children. Yes, I am an illegal third child. Here's when it gets strange. I heard a noise, it sounded like glass shattering. In wonder I turned around to face who/what had just came through that door. It was a boy, short, and skinny with light brown hair, looking very confused. " Who are you", I demanded. "Uh…umm…Luke" the boy stammered. "Well what are you doing here" I retorted. The boy, Luke he called himself. He started to me his story of how he found me, the part when he told about seeing me look out the window made me bite my lip, dad would kill me if he found out that I looked out the window. I told Luke my name; I had to explain what a 'Jennifer' is supposed to look like. Mom does not have that kind of 'Jennifer', mom has one that cares about the people in the world and is going to make a difference. Luke did not seem to know that there is that many different names in the world, he has got a lot to learn. Luke says he is another third child, just as innocent as any other. More jumpy, more scared over time that will heal. I think he can be trusted, I have to make sure though. Next time he comes over I have to fill him in on the up-to-date rally details.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

November 15

Luke could not make over today. After Brawn left for school, I went searching through his room, looking for his fingerprint dusting kit. It took me awhile to find because his room is a disaster, no wonder mom keeps telling him to clean it up. I remember Luke had touched the wall by the door. His fingerprints were not hard to find. They were almost exactly where I thought they would be. I got the fingerprints quickly then I put them through dad's scanner thing, onto the computer and found they did not exist he is a real third. He may not be rich but he can still help with the rally. He can help with it more than any other kid not just because I can talk to him in person, because his family is suffering the consequences of the other government laws. He needs to know more about why the population law was passed, what's really going on in the world. I have lots of books he can read, I hope he can read, he better be able to read.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot.

November 16

Luke came over today. We spent the day talking mostly, then on the computer. His family really seems to believe all the government propaganda and the population police garbage. He did not even know why the population police passed the population law. I told him it is all because of food, saying it is, is the there are no little details or other reasons. Luke like freaked out about the computer he thought the government was really watching us. He really does not what it is like to live free; he has been behind closed doors all 12 years of his life. I do not think he has even ever let his farm. He seems to catch on fast to things and try to understand things even if has no idea. He does not pretend that he knows everything if he does not, which is good because I really hate those kind of people.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

November 26

It has been awhile since I last wrote. Luke has not come over since I last wrote; 10 days of Carlos, Sean, Yolanda, Anna and Michael were discussing fake I.D's. I hate it when they do that. They act like they have been waiting for their whole lives to get one. They act like they want to be someone they are not. They act like the rally does not matter anymore. Anna, Sean and Michael could maybe live under I.D for a little while. Yolanda and Carlos would not be able to do it for even a little while they would have to tell someone. That would be there death. Dad tried to talk me into getting a fake I.D again, I really do not know why dad does it, and he will never get his way. Whether I need an I.D or not is not his decision, it is mine and I refuse. I do not want to be a fake in hiding, I want to be real and live like anyone else.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

November 29

Luke made it over here today, I was happy to see him. It does me good to be away from those insane kids on the net, that do not believe in the rally. Even if the people on the net are insane they are still good to talk to sometimes, talking to Luke is better though. Luke and I shared some chocolate chip cookies I found on the pantry shelf; Mom and dad would never miss them. Luke noticed they were 'junk food' and that they were illegal, I was proud he was reading the books I gave him. My comment to that was: we are illegal to so why don't we enjoy ourselves. Luke seemed to find it amusing. Even if they are illegal does not mean they taste bad, they are my favourite. I told Luke more about the rally he is really starting to understand why we need to be recognized why we have to prove we are there. Luke is liking the idea of the rally more than the other kids; the other kids need to realize this there only chance.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot


	2. December

Disclaimer: I do not own Among the hidden, Margaret Peterson Haddix does.

December 3

Mo m decided that today was a great day to take me shopping, the thing I like second least hiding comes first. It was like 2 hours away, All because of they had like good purses or something stupid. Mom needs to stop trying to make me a pretty-girly girl. Because I am not going to decide to be a girly-girl, I have not been on for 13 years so will I ever be one, no. Could she have like left me by myself then she could go shopping all by herself and I would not be there to complain. It is not like I am not used to being alone at home, I have been doing that for the past 6 years.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

December 9

I found out this morning, James has been betrayed. He was an innocent little kid he was only 10 years old, as are most betrayed to the population police. He should have lived to be free. I am just trying to live life to the fullest; being free is part of it, the main part. AnnaMaria and Carlos are getting fake I.D's, so they will not need to come to the rally. They were my 2 main contacts for everything, not just the rally, just for being friends with. 2 more kids at the rally could be the difference. I am going to have to get Maria to convince Anna and Michael to convince Carlos that they do not need to be fakes, we do not have to hide because taking on a fake I.D is just another way of hiding. You can never tell what the future will bring to us, all of us, everyone.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

December 11

Luke finally made it over here. I am happy to have the company of real people, not just the guys on the net. Luke and I mostly just talked about the rally. What we would both do after the rally, when we are free. When I am free I just want to live my life and do what I want with it. Luke does not have any plans for when he is free; when we are free he should make some. Living in the attic of his house for 12 years has seriously gone to his head. He needs to realize that there is a world beyond his house, my house and our visits.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

December 13

If mom and dad find out about the rally they would never let me out of their sight again. And that really would not be good. The rally would never happen; there might not be another chance at fighting for freedom. Mom and dad think me living in hiding is no problem, I do. They need to spend one day living in hiding like I do, they will realize what I have been going through for 13 years, my whole life. If they live in hiding for just 1 day then they have to imagine going through that same thing for 13 years. That is why the rally must happen and must work.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

December 21

The bad thing is Luke came over today. He tried to convince me that thirds should really be illegal. He also he has fantasies of living under a fake I.D. He wants to live under a fake identity for his whole life, pretend to the world, he is better than that. I need to make him see that fake I.D's are not fool proof; he is safer in living hiding. He could never handle getting a fake I.D. He would end up letting it slip and that person would send him to a terrible betrayed death. When I said would I mean will.

Until we are free Jennifer Rose Talbot


	3. January

Disclaimer: I do not own Among the hidden, Margaret Peterson Haddix does.

January 3

If Luke does not come over tomorrow I will freak. I need him here. Even if he does not always understand what I am saying to him, he still listens. He does not try to know everything I like that; I hate people that do that. He still listens even if I only complain to him; I hope he does not mind. I have got almost 1000 illegal kids planning to come it is great. We are going to march right up to the front of the president's house with our protest to demand that we have rights. I have got a few signs picked out to take to the rally, my favourite says 'give me liberty or give me death'. Next time Luke comes over I am going to have to ask if he wants that sign for the rally. He would stand behind that sign 100 percent.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

January 6

Luke came over today, I kind ok really got mad at him though. It is his fault I got mad he told me he was coming here to protect me. Of all people I, Jennifer Rose Talbot need to be protected, he needs to be protected. Then after he said that I told him I did not have time for him, I asked him to leave. He tried to make an excuse about what he had said; I did not give him time. Luke seemed kind-of shocked that I would tell him to leave. Once Luke had left the house seemed deathly quiet, it was scary. I started to think why had I said that, it was a mistake. I hope is not to mad at me, of course he is now time will pass and he will hopefully get over it. I should not be expecting that much after what I did. Still he should come to the rally even if he does not like does not make him legal he is still a third child, whether he likes it or not.

Until we are free Jennifer Rose Talbot

January 10

I am really sorry about what I said to Luke. I did mean it then I do not now, how could I even then. What can I do to make it up to him? I have to apologize to him some how. When I apologize to Luke I will mean it, seriously. Luke is a good kid; I need him on my side because Luke I am on your side. Oh dads home and the chat room is on the computer, I need to turn it off before he finds it

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

January 14

Luke is probably still mad at me; hey he has a good reason. I wish he were here. It is not like I need him or any thing, just I am sorry for what I did. Carlos has really decided to get a fake I.D. One less kid at the rally lost in less the than 10 words. AnnaMaria has not yet decided whether or not to get a fake I.D. That could go either way. No one needs to a fake or live a lie. Getting a fake I.D is worse than hiding. You see the world and you know what is really going on, the population police are out there. It would be believable that the population police can see right through you. One time when I was out with mom dad at the mall, I was pretending to be their niece. And a population police officer came right up to us. It is like they can see right through you. It is good that they believe anything.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

January 18

This morning was different, it was not the 'day' it was the people in the day that were difficult. This morning I not purposely turned the light in the kitchen on, my signal to Luke. Then noticing the light in the kitchen was on I went to look at Luke's house. The light in Luke's house went on. I waited for 10 minutes. Luke never came. I decided that it must have been his mom or dad making breakfast or something. After that disappointment, I went down to the computer and thankfully it was working. I typed the password 'free' in the chat room. AnnaMaria was there and she said, "Jen I am going to get a fake I.D and there is nothing you can do to stop me". Two less kids at the rally. Will people like her learn about making decisions in real life, unless the rally turns out we will not have a life to make decisions in.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

January 23

At exactly 9:00am, I was in the kitchen eating breakfast. I saw Luke's signal. I returned the signal with a flick of the light switch. Seconds later Luke was running over. I walked over to the door to let Luke in. As soon as Luke walked in I started apologizing for what I had said. Luke looked stunned and empathic towards my apologizing. He appeared as happy to see me, as I happy was to see him. We spent the day away from the computer. We were mostly talking about what I had done about what I had done with the rally. His fantasies of getting a fake I.D are gone, thankfully.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

January 27

It felt really good to apologize to Luke. Keeping it secret that Luke was here at all was hard enough, let alone the fact I was mad at him. My first most unfavourite word is hiding. My second most unfavourite word was alone. My new second most unfavourite word is rejection. Rejection from the government, the president of the country rejecting our right as a human and to live a normal life, to become legal is every illegal's dream. If the rally does not pull through none of the illegal's I know or do no know will ever lead a normal life, ever.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot


	4. February

Disclaimer: I do not own, Margaret Peterson Haddix does.

February 2

So much to do for the rally so little time. I have still got to figure out how everyone is getting there, how long it will take to get to the capital, learn to drive, convince AnnaMaria that the rally is her only chance and make sure mom and dad do not find out about the rally. My brothers will not be a problem they are to stupid. On the other hand if mom and dad find even the slightest thing they will search the computer files, internet history and everything.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

February 10

The rally date is coming so fast, April 1. Off my list of things to do are: find how much time it will take to get to the capital, convince AnnaMaria to come to the rally, I have got almost everyone's plans on how to get to the rally. 6 people are coming with me in the car I can put in a few extra people because the back seat is hollowed out. Convincing AnnaMaria to come to the rally was the plan of today. She is still getting a fake I.D but, she promised me that she would not use it unless the rally did not work. I have a feeling that if the rally does not work she will not be coming back, none of us will.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

February 15

It will take 8 hours to get to the capital, AnnaMaria is coming to the rally and the 6 people coming with me in the car are Alexandra, Chad, Emily, Anna, Jason and Karrie. The rally plans are right on schedule, maybe even a little ahead. The next few days for me are going to be concentrated on driving. Driving can not be that hard if those brother of mine can do it. The best part of getting lessons from them they would not even ask why I wanted driving lessons. I have it all planned perfectly.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

February 28

Tomorrow it will be one month until the rally. All my plans are going so perfectly. Getting the driving lessons from my brothers was really quiet fun. I drove right into the garden and all over mom's precious flowers. Mom would be so mad if she knew it was me doing the driving. It is 3 years until legally I can drive. Who really cares if it is legal nothing fun is ever legal for me anyway. Soon all the illegal kids will be free, whether the government likes us or not. We will live the rest of our lives in freedom. Free from the population police, stupid laws and everything one else against us. Who at the moment that is not illegal is not against us?

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot


	5. March

Disclaimer: I do not own, Margaret Peterson Haddix does.

February 2

So much to do for the rally so little time. I have still got to figure out how everyone is getting there, how long it will take to get to the capital, learn to drive, convince AnnaMaria that the rally is her only chance and make sure mom and dad do not find out about the rally. My brothers will not be a problem they are to stupid. On the other hand if mom and dad find even the slightest thing they will search the computer files, internet history and everything.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

February 10

The rally date is coming so fast, April 1. Off my list of things to do are: find how much time it will take to get to the capital, convince AnnaMaria to come to the rally, I have got almost everyone's plans on how to get to the rally. 6 people are coming with me in the car I can put in a few extra people because the back seat is hollowed out. Convincing AnnaMaria to come to the rally was the plan of today. She is still getting a fake I.D but, she promised me that she would not use it unless the rally did not work. I have a feeling that if the rally does not work she will not be coming back, none of us will.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

February 15

It will take 8 hours to get to the capital, AnnaMaria is coming to the rally and the 6 people coming with me in the car are Alexandra, Chad, Emily, Anna, Jason and Karrie. The rally plans are right on schedule, maybe even a little ahead. The next few days for me are going to be concentrated on driving. Driving can not be that hard if those brother of mine can do it. The best part of getting lessons from them they would not even ask why I wanted driving lessons. I have it all planned perfectly.

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot

February 28

Tomorrow it will be one month until the rally. All my plans are going so perfectly. Getting the driving lessons from my brothers was really quiet fun. I drove right into the garden and all over mom's precious flowers. Mom would be so mad if she knew it was me doing the driving. It is 3 years until legally I can drive. Who really cares if it is legal nothing fun is ever legal for me anyway. Soon all the illegal kids will be free, whether the government likes us or not. We will live the rest of our lives in freedom. Free from the population police, stupid laws and everything one else against us. Who at the moment that is not illegal is not against us?

Until we are free, Jennifer Rose Talbot


	6. April

Disclaimer I do not own

April 1

The rally is today, what is going to happen? Luke really was right to be scared, the reality of this came to him before it came to me. I am not scared of what is going to happen, I am scared of what might happen. Being worried will not save me or the others, it is best just to confident. Being confident will help look into the future and being scared will not do that, my personal quote. Remembering that simple phrase has helped me through this whole time. This day has changed me.

Unto freedom, Jennifer Rose Talbot

A/N this is for you DarkShadow.

Thanks to all my other reviewers

Krista thanks for the giving me the first review. The next shadow child book is coming out in June, it is called 'among the enemy' GinnyWeasly your review was strange…but whatever thanks anyway Lotr geek thanks, I was amazed my fic was the first one for the category 

**DarkShadow** hope you enjoyed the chapter


End file.
